


right next to me

by blkvelvets



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkvelvets/pseuds/blkvelvets
Summary: veronica comforting cheryl at a party.





	

“cheryl?” veronica called out to her friend, knocking softly on the door that the other girl had locked in an attempt to separate herself from the rest of the group.

“go away.”

“cheryl, let me in,” veronica insisted, leaning her head against the wooden frame and sighing. tonight had been going so well. that was, until archie had made that oh so stupid joke about jason that had sent a sobbing cheryl running to her room.

“leave me alone, veronica,” cheryl spat from the other side of the door, sniffling quietly as she spoke. “i don’t want any pity, especially not from you.”

sighing, veronica sat down, leaning her back against the door. “you aren’t getting rid of me that easily.”

“why not? why can’t you just leave me alone like the rest of them?” cheryl asked through tears, resigning herself to the conversation. if they were going to talk, cheryl at least had to know why the new girl just couldn’t walk away. most people knew to stay away from her, especially after the events of the past summer.

“nope,” veronica sighed. “i’m not abandoning you. now let me in before i have to break this door down.”

“fine,” cheryl acquiesced, wiping tears from her cheeks with her arm. standing up, she opened her bedroom door, causing a surprised veronica, who had been leaning against said door, to fall backwards into her room. “you’re such a mess, veronica.”

“says you,” veronica playfully teased the older girl, pulling her down onto the floor next to her and flicking a tear off of cheryl’s face. “now shut up and tell me what’s wrong.”

“everything is wrong,” cheryl admitted, eyes beginning to water up once again. “i don’t know where to start.”

“at the beginning,” veronica urged, looking deep into the redhead’s eyes. cheryl had been an enigma she had wanted to unwrap and solve ever since she had arrived in riverdale. and now here they were, laying on their sides next to each other on the floor of cheryl’s bedroom. 

“jason’s all i ever had,” cheryl began softly, voice trembling at the mention of her deceased twin brother. “as far back as i can remember, he always had my back and i always had his. no matter what. so even when he wanted- no, needed - to leave, i knew i had to help him. how could i not? he was my everything.”

“and i knew i was going to see him again. i didn’t even get to say a proper goodbye, because i thought that i would hear his voice again in a few days. and then days turned into weeks and then weeks turned into months and months turned into.. into his dead body in the river,” cheryl was shaking with the power of her sobs as veronica held her close. 

“and now it’s just like, i’m so, so, sad all the time. i don’t know how to describe it. suddenly i’m empty. and even when i’m not empty, even when it feels like maybe things are going back to normal, maybe i’ve found someone i could be not empty with, it feels like i _should_ be empty and sad and hollow. like i’m not mourning the right way if i’m not. and then i feel guilty. there’s no escape,” that’s the first time cheryl’s said that aloud since jason died. there was so much bottled up inside of her - how to feel and how to not feel and was this right or was this wrong.

“someone you could be not empty with?” veronica probed, curious about cheryl’s latest admission. she brushes cheryl’s hair away from her eyes and tucks a strand behind the older girl’s ear and marvels at the sheer beauty in front of her.

“sometimes, i’ll be around this… this person, and _for once_ , i don’t feel like i have to be someone i’m not. but that’s wrong right? i have to be empty. i lost jason and i have to be empty,” cheryl sighed heavily, moving closer into veronica’s embrace, finding comfort in how veronica is just there and how she is just listening.

“you don’t have to be empty all the time, cheryl. you’re allowed to be happy.” cheryl sees it happening a mile away. she sees veronica and the way she looks at her, and she knows that if she moves forward just a half inch closer, she’ll be kissing the new girl, the girl that makes her feel oh so normal. and then veronica’s mouth is on cheryl’s, and suddenly cheryl doesn’t feel so empty anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> because everyone needs cheronica in their lives. follow me on tumblr for more goodness @ vxronicablossom


End file.
